The Unit
by Guyana Rose
Summary: While on a supply mission Quinn and her team are betrayed by her co-pilot. The Unit's Alpha & Gamma teams are sent in to rescue the captured soldiers. Quinntana Week, Day 4: Professionals In Uniform. Slight The Unit crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Unit  
><strong><span>Author:<span>** Guyana Rose  
><strong><span>Rating:<span>** T  
><strong><span>Pairing:<span>** Santana Lopez & Quinn Fabray  
><strong><span>Word Count:<span>** 1,590  
><strong><span>Summary:<span>** While on a supply mission Quinn and her team are betrayed by her co-pilot. The Unit's Alpha & Gamma teams are sent in to rescue the captured soldiers. Quinntana Week, Day 4: Professionals In Uniform. Slight The Unit crossover.  
><strong><span>Prompt:<span>** Quinntana Week, Day 4: Professionals In Uniform  
><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>** I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B. & The Unit belongs to David Mamet & Shawn Ryan.

**Please read & review  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

It's hot, damn near smoldering. But I suppose that's better than it being ice cold. Fucking Sebastian, I swear I'm going to bust his head open the first chance I get. Jackass gave me bad vibes when we were in high school and now; I really should've known better than to let him get in the chopper beside me. We had a simple mission. All we needed to do was drop off some medical supplies and ammo; and what happened? Somehow Sebastian had found out the location of the base, which was supposed to be secret, and sold it to the other side. As I was flying over I thought it seemed quiet; even for it being nighttime. But it wasn't until I had landed and exited the helicopter with the other two members of my team that I knew something was dead wrong. I easily spotted the bullet holes in the doors closest to where I was standing and shell casings lay everywhere. I gave the order to get back on the chopper but it was too late. When I turned around Sebastian introduced the butt of his gun to my forehead, knocking me off balance. Before I knew it we were surrounded.

I thought we'd be separated, but they keep us all in this, getting hotter by the minute, room. Brittany's sitting next to me, and Sam is on the other side of her. Twice they've come in to question us. The first time they came in, they grabbed Brittany and held guns on me and Sam to make sure we didn't try anything. Brittany didn't tell them a thing but her name. She took the beating they gave her and spit blood in the face of the guy questioning her. She got a few kicks as payment; I think she may have gotten more were it not for the fact that she started laughing. The second time they came in; they grabbed Sam and repeated the process. The guy asking the questions again caught a face full of blood and again his body guards were halted in their assault by laughter.

All our lives my siblings and I were given labels. Obsessive, brainiac, nerd, slow, and everyone had a damn blonde joke; but you know what, none of it ever mattered. I mean look at us; our lives are in danger on any given day of the week because of the covert missions we get sent on. We're fucking badasses of the highest degree.

You know how people always say it's the quiet ones? Well, that kind of describes us. We let you assume you have the upper-hand; we let you assume we're weak, and when you least expect it? Like these idiot's that are holding us, you get the blood that you spilt spit right back in your eyes. If you choose to continue to come at us, like these guards have, we'll laugh in your fucking face. Now that may seem like a small, albeit, weird thing; but to a trained killer, like the ones that are holding us right now, it says something.

What you have to understand is that a trained killer, an expert in pain, knows exactly where to hit the human body to cause the most amount of pain. Me and my siblings get sent on these dangerous missions where hostage situations can happen for one reason. We were born with a rare birth defect that allows us to feel no pain. Now I know what you're thinking, we should be killing small animals or be holding captives in our secret basement or something. I take no offense, that's the part that makes our situation very unique. We're nowhere near the crazy side of the spectrum. Of course that is a detail that is kept under wraps by our superiors. It's a detail our captors don't know.

My best guess right now is they're going to question Sebastian to find out what type of people he led them to. I've heard they have crazy superstitions over here. And then, since no one's touched me yet, they're going to send Sebastian in to prove that they made a sound investment in trusting him. And speak of the devil; just as I thought the little pissant is walking in now.

"Starfleet doesn't negotiate with your sort traitor. Tell them to send that chunky boy back in here. He looked nice and soft; I could eat him up all day."

Brittany and I can't help but chuckle as Sam makes a show of licking his lips. The guard that walked in with Sebastian, who I'm beginning to think is the leader, tells Sebastian to translate what Sam had said. When he does as he is told Sam turns to the guard standing right beside him and blows a kiss at him. I don't think I've ever seen anyone move so quickly. The guard shoots over to the other side of the room faster than I can blink. I forgot; this is the Middle East. They don't take too kindly to us gay folks. I'm sure that had we acted like normal humans Sam probably would have gotten a bullet to the back of his head by now. But as it stands, it seems that they're afraid of us. Which is fine by me; they don't understand our physiology. It's not that we can't die if we're shot; it's just that if the shot isn't in an extremely damaging place, it'll be a wasted bullet. But I don't think they're willing to chance anything; this is where those crazy superstitions they have will work to our advantage.

"Whatever you're going to do Spark Plug, you better do it fast. My army of rabid unicorns is tracking us as we speak," Brittany says.

Again, Sebastian is ordered to translate. But he's staying quiet. Because he knows that however outlandish Brittany's comment sounds, she's absolutely right. We are way past our check-in time and our spouses have the clout to get shit rolling at the drop of a dime. Sebastian is quiet for too long, so I translate for him. The lead guard doesn't look too pleased. I use his anger to our advantage. It doesn't take much; I just keep talking and talking and planting more and more doubt about Sebastian. The end result? Exactly what I wanted it to be; they let me challenge Sebastian to a fight. I could end it quickly, but what would be the fun in that?

* * *

><p><strong><span>3<span>rd Person P.O.V.**

"What is the time Corporal?"

Colonel Ryan is pacing Central Command; he is not currently a happy man.

"Delivery should've been made five hours ago Colonel. They should've been halfway home by now, sir."

"Send word to Sergeant Major Blane that he and his team are wheels up in forty. Do also inform him that he will be joined by members of the Gamma Team."

"Yes, sir."

Colonel Ryan leaves Central Command and makes his way to the building he knows the Gamma Team is running drills in. He watches silently from the observation room and waits for the all-clear order before entering the training room.

"Colonel Ryan Sir, this is a surprise."

"And I do wish it was on better circumstances. As it stands, Lopez and Puckerman squared, the Alpha Team is expecting you on the tarmac in thirty. You'll be briefed once you're on board."

Colonel Ryan doesn't stick around to answer questions, nor does anyone think to ask. Rachel and Noah Puckerman follow Santana Lopez out the door. The trio already knows what is happening. The only reason they would be called in on a mission with the Alpha Team, is if their wives and husband were in trouble.

As they walk out onto the tarmac they spy Sergeant Major Jonas Blane waiting for them. They double their speed so they don't keep him waiting long.

"Gamma Team reporting for duty, sir," Sergeant Lopez and her team members salute.

"Welcome aboard Gamma Team. It's my understanding we have some family to rescue before they're broken."

The Corporals Puckerman both scoff behind their Sergeant, but both know better than to speak before their superior does.

"I'm afraid you've been misinformed Sir," Sergeant Lopez states.

"Is that right?"

"They won't even be able to bend them," Santana answers.

"Well alright then," Blane says with a chuckle, "let's get to it."

"Yes sir." They all answer as they take their seats and strap in.

"Pilot, get us in the air."

"Getting us in the air, sir."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Unit  
><strong><span>Author:<span>** Guyana Rose  
><strong><span>Rating:<span>** T  
><strong><span>Pairing:<span>** Santana Lopez & Quinn Fabray  
><strong><span>Word Count:<span>** 4,895  
><strong><span>Summary:<span>** While on a supply mission Quinn and her team are betrayed by her co-pilot. The Unit's Alpha & Gamma teams are sent in to rescue the captured soldiers. Quinntana Week, Day 4: Professionals In Uniform. Slight The Unit crossover.  
><strong><span>Prompt:<span>** Quinntana Week, Day 4: Professionals In Uniform  
><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>** I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B. & The Unit belongs to David Mamet & Shawn Ryan.

**Please read & review  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

I'm starting to feel a little better about our situation. Sebastian is in a somewhat heated debate with the lead guard right now. He's upset about being challenged. The other guards are laughing at him, which isn't doing anything for his bad mood. They're throwing jabs at him because he's acting like the scared little bitch he is whining about having to fight a female. He can whine all he wants; the more time he wastes, the better for us. I know rescue is on the way, the longer I can keep the enemy distracted the better.

My hands are uncuffed now. I take a few moments to stretch my limbs. Brittany, the sweet talker that she is, has gotten the lead guard to agree to let her and Sam's hands be cuffed in front of their bodies verses the back. How else are they going to cheer me on? It seems like ignorant logic but Sam's already got a betting pool started with one of the low level guards; more distraction.

They're leader likes me, I can tell. Women in this part of the world are usually silenced, but he likes the strength in my voice. His eyes scan over my body every few minutes admiring the curves and muscle tone. He stares at my hair the most; mine and Brittany's. Natural blonde hair is pretty much nonexistent in this part of the world. And even though he's trying to hide it, the guard Sam blew a kiss at earlier has definitely been eyeing him the whole time. I think he may have a crush.

"You're going to pay for this Lopez," Sebastian says as he starts to circle me.

"I'm not the one in the wrong here Smythe; but as an act of good faith, I'll give you the first couple of shots for free. Go ahead."

I stand still in front of him, at ease. He's staring at me like he doesn't know what to do.

"Take the shot you pussy, we don't have all day," Brittany yells in our captives' native language and spurs the guards to start cheering for their champion. I'm not surprised to hear that only a few of them bet on Sebastian to win.

He takes his shots; two quick jabs, one to my face the other to my ribs. I'm pushed back a few steps but they don't faze me.

"Is that the best you can do?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

He launches at me again and kicks me in my chest. It's a sound kick, he sends me crashing into the opposite wall. But again, it does little more than make me giggle.

"You think this shit is funny?" he yells at me before hitting me with a combination of jabs and punches.

When he backs off I'm full out laughing even as I spit blood onto the floor and get back to my feet. The look on his face is priceless. Right now is where realization is kicking in. If he doesn't win this fight, his life is forfeit; but it looks like he's beginning to understand, I won't be as easily beaten as he thought.

"I don't get it you know. What do you get out of this? Obviously me and my mini-mes are worth more than the cargo we were carrying; but they have to know a rescue will be coming. You may have bargained for some money, which I doubt you're going to get now, but either way you can't go home. You betrayed your country. You're a wanted man now."

"Please, that shit's for the lower class. Do you know who my family is? Obama himself isn't going to be able to touch me. And you're only assuming that you'll be rescued. I highly doubt that'll happen; we'll be moving soon, and these boys know how to cover their tracks."

He comes at me with a punch that I easily push aside. He chokes a little bit when my fist connects with his abdomen.

"That's all well and good if you want to believe all that, but I still don't get what you're getting out of this."

"That's simple," he says with a chuckle as he looks over at my brother, "he has something I want. And now that you've all had such an unfortunate accident, due to pilot error, I'll swoop in like the Good Samaritan I am and comfort his grieving _ex_-husband through this difficult time."

Thank goodness for Brittany's reflexes. She lifts her arms and puts them around Sam before he can move and inch and holds him in place. I can't hear exactly what she's saying, but I know she's trying to calm him down. It wouldn't do us any favors if any of us lost control right now. The guards know something is up, but they seem content to let us duke it out.

It kind of makes sense now. Sebastian's demented enough to do it, all of this; for Puck. Not that my brother-in-law isn't worth it, but seriously? Sebastian has had this rivalry with Sam about Puck since the jackass showed up at our high school way back when. If Puck had showed him a minute amount of interest, I maybe could see some of the shit that Sebastian has done over the years. But Puck has only ever had eyes for Sam, so seriously, what the ever loving fuck?

"You really are a mental case."

It's the only thing I can think to say; I'm kind of dumbfounded.

"No, I just know how to get what I…"

My fist to his jaw silences him. Playtime's over. He hits the floor hard and the guards are cheering again. The few that bet on him are yelling at him to get up. I look over at Sam and see that Brittany's got him calmed down. He's smiling because he knows that punch was for him. I'm only five minutes older than him and eight minutes older than Brittany; but still, they're my little brother and sister. And you don't fuck with my family.

I'm starting to wonder how soon we'll be moving. Our best chance is to stay at this location; it's the first place that our rescuers will search. I know they're close; I can feel her. My wife and I have always had this bond, we can sense when the other is near. And if I know Santana, Puck and Rachel are with her. I just have to keep this fight going long enough.

* * *

><p><strong><span>3<span>rd Person P.O.V.**

"How we looking over there Betty Blue?" Sergeant Major Jonas Blane's deep voice comes over the radio.

"Five guards on patrol Snake Doc. If you look north there are two look-outs in the hills, and another three to the east."

"Eagle Eye."

Santana doesn't answer. She's not being disrespectful; on the contrary, she knows she's being given an order. She looks through her scope and calmly scans the hillside; a few silent shots later, no more look-outs. Santana had been given the code name Eagle Eye when she was first recruited for the Unit. If there is a word to describe someone that is better than an expert at anything; that word would describe Santana's sniper skills.

"Well done. The night comes up fast here once the sun's gone. We move then."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, sir."

The Sergeant Major doesn't think it is either; he is simply testing the Gamma Team members' skill. All Unit members are skilled, but his team is Alpha for a reason; and the word around base is that these three Gamma members are on the wrong team.

"Why's that Chameleon?"

"There's too much activity, sir. They're mobilizing; by nightfall they could be long gone."

Sergeant Major Blane has a smirk on his face as he shares a look with one of his men. Rachel is the closest to the base at the moment. The small framed woman was given her code name because she is exceptional at being unseen.

"Stay put Chameleon, we're coming to you."

"Yes, sir."

Santana looks over to Puck to make sure he's keeping it together. He isn't the sort to panic but when it comes to Sam; he could worry himself to death. She's worried about her wife as well; Quinn is five weeks pregnant. Santana knows her wife. By now the blonde has already thought up a way to make nice with whoever is holding them. She's already formulated a way to get her team out if it comes to a fight; even if that means she has to stay behind. Quinn's that type of person. Even if a member of her team happens to be someone she hates, like Sebastian Smythe, Quinn would still give her last to make sure that person makes it home to their family.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Quinn's P.O.V.<span>**

"Where's your mouth now Lopez?"

Sebastian is smiling as he soaks up the few cheers he's getting. My lip is cut and there's a small gash that's leaking at the corner of my eyebrow, but I'm okay. I'm on bended knee right now taking it slow in getting up. Sebastian wants to think he's winning, I'll oblige him. It'll help me draw our fight out. I really need to be careful though. I've taken a few hits to the gut and I really don't want … no, I can't take anymore. I can take the hits just fine, but the little one growing inside me can't.

Sam's been yelling at me to protect my midsection. He knows I'm expecting, but I hadn't gotten the chance to tell Brittany. I'm sure she's figured it out by now though. I had a clear view of her face when the last two hits got me and the look in her eyes said it all.

"Come on Lopez, that little demon spawn inside you making you weak?"

I hear Sebastian taunt me just before raising his foot to kick me. I grab it before it can connect with my abdomen and pull while sweeping his other leg. He lands hard on his back. I smirk when I see his eyes cross from the force of the back of his head hitting the concrete. How the hell did he know I was pregnant anyway?

"You better hope and pray this demon spawn is still healthy when I get home; because if the demon's other mother finds out otherwise, she'll make you wish that you were never born."

And that's when I hear it. Gunshots. I know it can only mean one thing; my baby's here with the cavalry.

The leader gives an order for most of the guards to get outside. In the scramble no one locks the door. Sam and Brittany are quick to overpower the two guards left in the room. While searching their pockets Brittany finds a key for the handcuffs they are shackled with and she quickly gets her and Sam's hands free. Sam puts his cuffs on the still dazed Sebastian. Not long after we're skulking down the hallway armed with the weapons we stole from the fallen guards. Too bad we make a wrong turn and end up running into the lead guard. The few men he has with him out gun us. I can still hear gun fire outside, but it's lessening, which means in another few minutes our fellow soldiers will be storming this building looking for us.

"I make deal with you pretty one," the lead guard says as he leers at me. His English is a little broken so I answer him in his native tongue; letting him know English is not necessary.

"What deal?" I ask.

"I let the other two go; you stay."

"I don't know if you noticed but you're about to get your ass kicked all the way to the Delta Quadrant as soon as our people get in here," Sam says.

"No dear boy, a good leader always has a way out."

"You let all _three_ of them go and I'll go with you." I don't really have much of a choice.

"What? Quinn you can't," Brittany says as she looks at me with wide eyes.

"I can and I will," I say before either she or Sam can further refute my decision.

"Fine, my guards will take them out, let's go."

"No, if they don't see all of us they'll storm in here anyway. Let me lead them out; then I'll go with you."

It's the only thing I can think of. I know neither of my siblings cares what happens to Sebastian, which is why I know they have no clue why I'm saving his ass. That explanation will have to come later; they just have to trust me.

"You deliver your friends outside then we go."

"Deal."

It's a simple enough exchange. I'm not sure who exactly has been sent to come get us, but I'm hoping whoever it is has Santana placed where she can see my face; or this won't work.

It's quiet now. Our people know we're coming out. The sun looks like it's getting ready to set, but it's still really bright compared to where we were being held. I have to shade my eyes for a moment while getting used to the brightness. Two of the guards shove us into a line. Sebastian has a limp now. I take hold of him so it looks like I'm helping him. I start us off slowly, Brittany and Sam both know, without being told, to keep pace with me. Several yards in front of us I can see Puck seated in the pilot's seat of the chopper we flew in on, and a couple of Alpha Team members are standing waiting for us. I can only guess that the others are spread out in hiding, ready to shoot if necessary. My lips are moving the whole time. I don't see Santana, so I know she's somewhere looking through a scope at us.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Santana's P.O.V.<span>**

My stomach has been doing somersaults ever since this whole thing started. I knew I should've pushed Quinn to sit this one out. And just when I think it's about to get better, I train my scope on her beautiful face. She looks a little banged up, but they all do; especially Sebastian. My heart skips a beat when Quinn's lips start to move.

"Snake Doc?"

I know he said radio silence, but this can't be kept quiet.

"Listening."

I barely hear him. I can't see his face but I'm sure he's trying to make it look like he's not talking at all.

"We have a situation. They're not letting all of them go. Q made a deal with the leader. She'll stay in exchange for letting her team go."

"How?"

"I can see her through my scope. She's been talking to me the whole time they've been walking."

"Suggestions."

"There's some type of escape passage inside the building they just came out of. If Chameleon set off a small fireworks display to close up the tunnel, they'd have no other way to go but by ground."

"Chameleon."

"Already in the building, sir."

"You make it a habit to take action without orders first soldier?"

I see him duck his head and turn to the side as he paces a few steps, trying to hide his lip movement. I know he sounds upset, but there's a hint of admiration behind it.

"No sir, just eager to get us all home for dinner."

I swear Rachel has an invisibility cloak that she keeps tucked away secret somewhere. Thank goodness she's on our team and not the other sides.

"If you have directions Eagle Eye now is the time."

"Yes, sir."

Quinn and her team are halfway to the chopper when I start telling Rachel where to go. I'm tenser than ever; Quinn just handed Sebastian off to Brittany who is continuing to walk with Sam, but Quinn's not moving. I say a silent prayer as I hear Rachel's voice come over the radio again.

"Claymore set, sir."

"Wingmen?"

Everyone answers quietly on the radio that they're poised to fire upon command, and so am I.

I watch as Quinn turns around and I hear Snake Doc give the command.

"Rachel…"

"You don't even have to ask San."

The foremost closest gunmen are taken out first by the wingmen. The Unit members near the chopper run up to cover Britt, Sam, and Sebastian. I don't see Rachel until she runs out and grabs Quinn with a speed and strength I truly didn't know she possessed. So not only is she invisible when she wants to be, but she can run in between bullets too. Good to know. Against orders I keep my scope on them until I know they're safely out of sight and out of the hail of bullets. As soon as they are I start firing and shortly after, the building I saw their leader running back into goes up in smoke and flames with a loud crash. Anyone inside is definitely barbeque, doesn't take long for the rest to be taken out.

Soon enough we're all in the chopper headed to our rendezvous point where another pilot and team will take the chopper on a different mission, and we'll all head home in a transport plane.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Quinn's P.O.V.<span>**

I'm trying to keep it together, and I know San is too. I want to fall into her arms and hold her close to me. I want to feel her arms wrapping around me, protecting me and our child. But that'll have to wait; we are team leaders after all. I have to chuckle though because Puck and Sam have no such reservations.

We're all seated on the transport plane now. Across from me Britt and Rachel are seated next to each other, holding hands and whispering sweet nothings to each other. San and I are sitting together also; she's tracing circles on the back of my hand that she's holding. My head is on her shoulder while her head rests on mine. Puck and Sam are next to us in a full lip lock not giving a damn if anyone is watching. Sebastian is seated across from them with a sneer on his face as he eyes Sam with nothing but rage and jealously.

"You have a problem soldier?" a man I know as Sergeant First Class Bob Brown asks Sebastian.

"Do I have a problem? You don't have a problem with all that gay ass shit going on?" Sebastian replies with a nod towards Puck and Sam.

"No, I don't see a problem with my brothers and sisters in arms at all," Bob begins to answer, "what I do see a problem with is the fact that you're still in handcuffs and none of the soldiers you were held with seem to care. Both on the chopper and now, you've simply been strapped into a seat and pretty much forgotten. No attempts at all to get a key to un-cuff you or anything."

"You know what I find especially interesting?" Master Sergeant Mack Gerhardt asks.

I love Mack, he'd become our uncle when he married our Aunt Tiffy. He ended up being my mentor in training; and in many ways he still is today.

"My nieces and nephew all look a little banged up, but you look like you got the shit beat out of you."

"The only reason any of this happened Uncle Mack is because he sold us out," Sam says.

"You did what?" Puck starts to get up but Sam grabs a hold of him.

"No baby. Unit rules say if a soldier is found guilty of lusting after and/or sleeping with another's spouse that soldier is immediately sentenced to death; he's mine," Sam says.

I see Uncle Mack and Jonas share a look. Jonas gives him a nod and he walks over to Sam and kneels down.

"What's the story Nephew?" he asks.

"All those people back there died because he refuses to get it in his head that Noah will always be mine."

The other members of the Unit are looking at us, silently questioning what's really happening right now.

"So you mean to tell me Smythe," Uncle Mack starts as he stands back up and turns around, "that we got called out of our homes because of some high school crush that you can't let go of?"

"Wasn't this fool just perpetrating like he was a homophobe?" Bob says.

The other Unit members laugh and start to jeer Sebastian. He looks to Jonas with eyes pleading for him to stop it; but Jonas just looks at him and shakes his head.

"Time to pay what you owe son," the Sergeant Major says.

The look of fear on Sebastian's face is priceless as my Uncle Mack kneels in front of him.

"You know I try not to play favorites in my family. But if I'm honest, I'd have to say Quinn's my favorite. Even above my own girls sometimes. And that may be wrong of a devoted father such as I am, but; it is what it is. Now a conniving little snake like you probably did your homework. I'm sure you knew already before this moment that my favorite family member, besides my loving wife because she'll kick my ass if word gets around, is pregnant. I'm guessing from the state of her knuckles she gave you a whole hell of a lot of hurt back there, and I'm sure you tried to fight back."

I can feel Santana tensing next to me and I squeeze her hand and cuddle closer to her as much as I can silently willing her to be still and let my uncle handle this. I need her near me right now, not getting in trouble for killing a prisoner.

"You better hope and pray that the little one growing inside her is in tiptop shape because," quick as lightning my uncle's fist hit the shell of the plane just millimeters away from Sebastian's head making him flinch like the punk he is, "you might not make it to trial otherwise."

Sebastian's quivering in fear as Uncle Mack walks away. He stares at Jonas for an answer, but my uncle answers him instead.

"Oh that's right cupcake, you'll make it home. You see as much as I'd love to open the back hatch and let my nephew kick your ass out of it, I think that'd be too easy for you. No, you're going home; and that rich, bible thumping, goody two-shoes family of yours is going to know exactly what you did _and_ why. We'll see how much they love their favorite son then."

"Wait, wait … are you crying?" Sergeant First Class Charles Grey looks over at Sebastian and starts to laugh with the rest of our crew.

For all his arrogance, Sebastian's family knows nothing of his sexuality. I suppose when he came home an Army hero, being the lone survivor of the tragic accident that he tried to cause, he probably would have told them and been easily accepted. But now that that plan is a bust, I think he knows he's not going to have any visitors in prison after his Court Martial.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Santana's P.O.V.<span>**

Quinn and I are heading to an exam room now. We waited until Brittany and Sam were checked out before we went in. They argued with her not to wait but I knew she wouldn't listen; so even though I agreed with them, I simply held her while we got their results because I knew that's what she needed from me.

"Come here," she says to me.

She's sitting on an exam table with her arms stretched out towards me. I walk over to her and crash our lips together. Her legs wrap around my waist as my arms wrap around hers. She tangles her fingers in my hair and pulls me impossibly closer. When I pull away from her I stare into her beautiful green eyes that are filling with tears.

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that again … or … I will … kick your ass myself," I'm barely able to get it out because tears are streaming down my face now too and my throat feels tight.

She nods her head as her tears begin to fall she and pulls me in again, holding me just as tightly as I'm holding her. I can't imagine not having her in my life. I wanted to get up and snap Sebastian's neck for pulling this bullshit and I swear I will if my child suffers any type of trauma.

We pull apart when the doctor and nurse come in. They take the necessary samples and run all the tests they need to. About an hour of waiting for results goes by and finally we can rest easy. Quinn has a few bruises on her body and some more severe contusions on her hands but, she's okay and so is our baby. I thank the doctor for his time because Quinn can't talk through her tears at the moment. He tells me to take all the time we need then leaves us alone in the exam room. I hold her until she stops shaking.

When we finally make it home we're both exhausted. She wants to go right to bed, but I make her stay up so I can make sure she eats and then I run us a bath. I sink in behind her and she molds her body to mine. It's these quiet moments that I've learned to cherish over the years. I draw random patterns on her stomach; so grateful that our baby is okay.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"What are you sorry for love?"

"You wanted me to stay home and I didn't listen."

I did want her to stay home; but none of this was her fault.

"What happened would have happened whether you were there or not baby. It's not your fault. And who knows how things would have gone if you weren't there. I know you are as passionate about our job as I am. The doctor cleared you for light field duty, so I have no problem with you continuing; just … not to any more dangerous places. I don't want to lose either of you."

I kiss her temple and she leans further into me.

"Okay."

She says it without hesitation and honestly, I'm a little surprised. She usually rivals me in the stubborn department but I also know she's as scared by what happened as I am.

When we're done in the tub we meet in the middle of our bed. She falls asleep in my arms and as tired as I am, I'm content to stay awake and hold her. I want to feel her breath against my chest, feel her limbs tangle in mine. She's always been a part of my life. Our mom's are best friends so we've literally known each other since the womb. I can't imagine a day going by without her.

I giggle when she makes a small mewl type noise. She always does that when she's falling into a deep sleep. I kiss her forehead, hold her just a bit tighter and join her in slumber.


End file.
